Candy, la princesa Tuareg
by Nerckka Andrew
Summary: Este fic nació por un reto de mis amigas del grupo ALSS. El relato está ambientado en una de las tribus guerreras más temidas del desierto de Sahara, los Tuareg o guerreros del velo. Espero que les guste. Competa.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi más profundo agradecimiento a Mayra Exitosa por hacer este reto y a mi grupo de ALSS (El reto era hacer un fic através de las imágenes que hacían las chicas del gupo y yo elegí ésta), además de darme el empuje para escribir este fic a través de esta bellísima imagen de Oladys. Soy bastante cobarde a la hora de escribir y Mayra me animó a hacerlo. Le agradezco su apoyo incondicional. Espero que les guste el relato ambientado en una de las tribus guerreras más temidas del desierto de Sahara, los Tuareg o guerreros del velo. Un saludo a todas** **.**

 **Candy, la princesa Tuareg**

 **(Por Nerckka Andrew)**

En una remota región del desierto del Sahara, en una famosa tribu de guerreros Tuareg en la cuidad de Amgar, la joven princesa Candy, recibía el sexto collar de uno más de los aspirantes a su mano.

A sabiendas que en esa rebelde tribu de guerreros, son las mujeres quienes eligen a sus maridos y que son los hombres a quien a la edad de 14 años, tras una ceremonia a la que hacen el juramento de los cuatro votos y son admitidos en su tribu como guerreros entregándoles su daga, su espada y el velo que cubrirá desde aquel momento su rostro el cual sólo su esposa y ninguna otra mujer podrá ver.

Candy estaba un poco cansada de esos obsequios, más que nada porque aún no recibía el que tanto deseaba tener, era la única de entre sus amigas que no recibía el collar de del guerrero que la gustaba.

Annie y Paty ya lo habían recibido de Archie y Stear, bueno no solo de ellos sino también de otros guerreros de la tribu. ¿Qué estaría esperando Albert? ¿Es que él creía que ella no se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba cuando pasaban cerca de ellos? Sentía sus ojos azules observarle desde lejos… y le hacía recordar aquel día que él le salvó la vida años atrás cuando aún faltaba poco para hacer el juramento. Recordaba su rostro y era simplemente perfecto, aunque sus ojos azules no eran muy diferentes de cualquier otro miembro de la tribu, tenía algo especial, un brillo diferente que no podía apartar de su vista…

-¿Candy, te pasa algo? Me alegra que hayas tenido esa reacción con mi collar, la verdad es que es muy hermoso y las piedras no son muy comunes…

\- Disculpa Niel, no ha sido eso, es que recordé algo. Tu collar es hermoso pero sabes que recibirlo no significa nada entre nosotros.

\- Para mí, sí significa, además tiene mucho más valor que los otros que tienes.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no me fijo en eso Niel. Ahora me tengo que ir.

\- Ya nos veremos en el torneo Candy, llevaré un…

\- Niel no me digas nada, sabré a quien elegir.

En otro lugar lejano ahí…

\- ¿Tom, has visto algo extraño? Preguntaba con desconfianza, el joven que robaba los pensamientos de la princesa.

\- No, aún no se divisa la caravana espero que los Beduinos no la hayan atacado, es importante que llegue ese cargamento de cereal a la tribu, si se tarda tendremos que adentrarnos más en el desierto. Contestaba con tranquilidad Tom, el hermano de Candy. Después agregaba, Albert.

\- Archie y Stear son buenos guías, llevan a tus mejores hombres Tom, García se lo pensará dos veces antes de atacarlos, sabe que estamos vigilando. Tom respondía.

\- Van mis hombres y los tuyos Albert, tienes tantos guerreros como yo. ¿Estás practicando para el torneo? Este año se presentarán muchos por lo visto la mayoría de las tribus traerá más de diez guerreros. Candy se debe de decidir, así que muchos competirán para sorprenderla con sus presentaciones.

\- Aún es joven si dice que no, no pueden obligarla. Y no creo que la sorprendan mucho. tu hermana es una de las mejores guerreras de la tribu.

\- Sí, pero desde la muerte de nuestro padre, es su deber asegurar la jefatura de la tribu, tanto la próxima princesa como el jefe guerrero. Tomé el mando por la muerte de mi padre, pero el guía de los guerreros es el hijo de mi hermana, aún somos muy jóvenes pero en cualquier momento podemos caer en el combate, eso ella lo sabe y este año va a decidirse.

\- Ya he visto que le llevan collares…

\- Si y será mejor que pronto le des el tuyo, hoy vi a Niel llevarle otro, con este van seis. Así que ya sabes. Además si ella me pide un consejo, amigo te daré mi voto.

\- Muy gracioso Tom, sabes que sólo somos amigos, no creo que ella me vea de esa manera.

\- Desde que la salvaste de aquel pozo, el día que nos fuimos a estudiar a Trípoli, creo que no ha tenido más ojos que para ti, así que creo que tienes que hablar con ella.

\- Creo que lo mejor será adentrarnos al desierto, ya me están preocupando.

\- Tienes razón, ven. Aunque creo que podemos seguir hablando por el camino.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Hay algo que no entiendo, aún no has regalado a ninguna mujer de las tribus ningún collar, tampoco has aceptado a ninguna que se te haya declarado, la última fue Elisa y se llevó una buena desilusión. Eso sólo me hace pensar que has estado esperando a alguna de las chicas jóvenes de la tribu. Prácticamente te veo hablar con mi hermana siempre, por eso pienso que es ella.

\- Tom, creo que hasta tú hubieses rechazado a Elisa, y no olvides que he sido maestro de tu hermana, tanto en armas como en sus estudios, además fue a petición de tu padre ya que quería que instruyera a su hija por haber sido el mejor alumno de la tribu, si aceptaran a las mujeres estudiar en Trípoli no me habrían encargado este trabajo a mí. Queda claro.

\- Si y no… No veo el por qué no te puede gustar mi hermana.

\- No hay nada malo en tu hermana y como dices es el mejor partido de la tribu, no solo por el rango si no que también en belleza, eso todos lo sabemos.

\- Entonces ¿Por lo menos te gusta?

\- ¡Tom!

\- No veo el misterio Albert, sé que le gustas y está esperando que les des una prueba.

\- Tom, tu padre me dejó a cargo de los estudios de Candy y no quiero faltarle a él.

\- Albert, sabes que mi padre estaría feliz contigo, además si él te eligió para la formación de mi hermana fue porque ella misma se lo pidió y ya sabes que mi padre no le negaba nada…

\- ¿Qué dices? Albert se quedaba muy sorprendido al saber esta información, era por ella desde aquella ocasión, fue ella quien lo había elegido.

\- Lo que has oído hermano, mira ahí vienen tus sobrinos vamos a recibirlos.

Albert se quedaba mudo, recordando aquél día en que rescató a Candy del pozo, no es que hiciera mucho pero con un movimiento en falso habría caído en su interior. Su adorado y mimoso camello estuvo a punto de tirarla en su interior mientras lo acariciaba, ella era aún una niña… tendría unos diez u once años, y mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de su querido klin, el camello giró y si él no hubiese estado ahí se habría caído en el interior. No pudo seguir recordando más, Tom lo apremiaba a continuar rápido para saber el por qué del retraso de la caravana.

Candy se encontraba con sus amigas esperando en el pozo a sus amigos. Era lo bueno de esta tribu que tanto chicos y chicas podían estar juntos libremente, todos sabían las normas y entre los votos de los guerreros estaba el guardar a sus mujeres, quien rompía el voto era expulsado de la tribu, para después ser llevado a través del desierto y sin provisiones hacia una muerte segura, así que ante este castigo ningún guerrero o futuro guerrero había faltado a alguien de su tribu y ellas ya estaban admirando el collar de su nuevo pretendiente.

\- Vaya que Niel lo tenía bien guardado, esa es una buena joya seguro que su hermana nunca tuvo algo así y estará que echa chispas en cuanto te lo vea.

\- Puede ser Annie, pero no me interesa Niel, lo sabes, tuve que aceptarlo pero nada más. Paty comentaba.

\- Annie, sabes que Candy nunca nos habla de su amor secreto y es seguro que cuando vea que tiene un nuevo pretendiente… por fin se declare y ella nos dirá por fin quién es. Se reían y jugaban, a lo que Candy respondía.

\- ¡Chicas!, si les digo quien es, no pararan de molestarme, y él se dará cuenta, además no creo que lo hayan visto nunca.

\- ¿Y por lo visto tú lo conoces muy bien?

\- Si, no puedo apartar su sonrisa de mi mente desde que lo conocí…

\- ¡Su sonrisa! Dijeron sus amigas a la misma vez.

\- ¡Cómo has podido Candy, te tomas unos derechos que no te sirven por ser princesa! Exclamó Annie muy molesta.

\- Pero de qué hablan, derecho ninguno, simplemente lo conocí antes que la impusieran el velo, el día que se fue a estudiar a Trípoli ¡Y es el guerrero más hermoso del mundo!

\- Bueno Candy, discrepo en ello, para mi Archie es el mejor guerrero y seguro que para Paty lo será Stear. En todo caso nuestra tribu tiene a los mejores hombres.

\- Me imagino que sí Annie, pero veremos quién sale ganador en el torneo.

\- Candy, Annie, creo que los chicos van a tardar porque no nos vamos a entrenar para el torneo, las demás están al otro lado y debemos de ocupar nuestro puesto.

\- Muy bien dicho Paty, mientras vamos espero que Candy nos cuente más de su guerrero de hermosa sonrisa.

\- Más, creo que ya he dicho demasiado – Ante la cara de "cuéntanos por favor" de sus amigas Candy tuvo que ceder, pues sabía que no pararían – Está bien, lo conocí hace unos seis años aquí mismo en el pozo. Klin estuvo a punto de tirarme dentro en un descuido mientras lo acariciaba y él llegó en ese momento y me salvó.

\- ¡Candy, que romántico! ¿No crees Annie?

\- Desde hace seis años que lo conoces y no nos has dicho nada ¡Eso que somos tus mejores amigas!

\- Nada de eso Annie, simplemente es mi secreto. Al principio creí que era un sueño, nunca había visto unos ojos más hermosos y una sonrisa más radiante, su rubia cabellera con sus veinte trenzas cayendo en su espalda me hizo creer que estaba soñando, él era simplemente perfecto – Dijo en un suspiro Candy, dejando a sus amigas en el mismo estado que ha ella no le pareció nada bueno – Y eso fue todo.

\- Nada más ¿Pero no te habló?

\- ¿No lo volviste a ver?

\- ¿No sabes su nombre?

\- ¿A qué tribu Tuareg vecina pertenece?

\- Si, lo sé todo de él y si me habló.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no nos cuentas?

\- Mientras sigan babeando, cuando les hablo de él no lo haré. Parece que desde este instante ya no recuerdan a Stear ni a Archie.

\- No es eso Candy, pero lo describes con tanta pasión que parece que lo estamos viendo, si suspiramos lo hacemos por ti, porque vemos lo enamorada que estás de él ¿Verdad Annie? Confirmaba emocionada Paty.

\- Claro Candy, no creo que Paty a estas alturas quiera cambiar a Stear, ni yo dejaría a mi Archie por nadie del mundo. De Elisa te puedes cuidar, sabes que es una envidiosa, pero de nosotros… ¡Somos tus amigas y queremos lo mejor para ti!

\- Perdón chicas, es que yo…

\- Nada, no te disculpes, mejor síguenos contando de tu misterioso y guapo guerrero, qué si llevaba sus trenzas sueltas quiere decir que es un noble. Así que puede que sea alguien conocido y aunque no sepamos su nombre, puede que lo hayamos visto en algún momento junto con nuestros chicos – Candy sonrió y aceptó pues podía ser así.

\- Pero esto en el máximo secreto ¿Me lo prometen?

\- ¡Siiiiiiii! – Dijeron las dos chicas sin pensarlo, jamás habían pesado que su amiga había guardado ese secreto por tanto tiempo y lo que más les intrigaba era el hecho que no lo conocían.

\- Bien, pero no les diré su nombre ya que puede que venga hoy con Tom, no quiero que me pregunten cosas acerca de él y menos ver sus caras preguntándome indirectas.

\- Puedes seguir Candy.

Candy continuó con su relato ante las exclamaciones y preguntas de sus amigas. Les contó en el momento que le habló y que su suave acento hacía más profunda su voz, no hablaron mucho en ese momento pero se presentaron. Con el susto y el movimiento brusco que Klin hizo hacia Candy a ella se le cayó una de sus pinzas de plata repujada con el símbolo de su familia con la que se sujetaba una de sus doce trenzas.

\- Creo que es tuyo, lo habrá tirado tu camello – le dijo Albert observando el escudo familiar – ¿eres la hermana de Tom, la princesa Candy? Tu hermano me habla mucho de ti, parece que eres tan traviesa como me cuenta.

\- Vaya parece que mi hermano te cuenta cosas de mí, pero al parecer ha olvidado presentarnos.

\- No es eso, simplemente nos conocimos hace poco cuando nuestros padres se pusieron de acuerdo para enviar a los próximos jóvenes a estudiar a Trípoli.

\- ¿Entonces te irás hoy?

\- Sí, he venido a buscar a Tom y creo que llegué justo a tiempo para evitar un disgusto.

\- Gracias, toma te regalo mi pinza como recuerdo de este día. Le tocaba las manos la princesa, con suavidad al entregarle su pinza del cabello.

\- ¿Y tú, no puedes quedarte sin ella? Argumentaba él por caballerosidad.

\- No te preocupes no me dirán nada. Puedo usar alguna de mi padre.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, Albert tomó una de sus trenzas, y cambió una de sus pinzas por la que le dio Candy Y con una arrebatadora sonrisa le dijo:

\- Así ninguno de los dos olvidará este día – Tomando la trenza suelta de Candy hizo el cambio – ahora princesa me tengo que marchar, su hermano me estará esperando espero que nos volvamos a ver cuando regrese de mis estudios y tenga cuidado.

Candy miraba a sus amigas mientras le mostraba la trenza que tenía el regalo del misterioso guerrero (como ya le llamaban ellas) no era muy diferente a las que usaba ella y por eso nadie se había dado cuenta del cambio, la diferencia era del escudo que este tenía un águila.

\- Qué lindo recuerdo Candy, y lo has vuelto a ver.

\- Si, muchas veces pero ya con el velo.

\- Entonces creo que ya has elegido marido.

\- Sí, pero no sé si él se declarará abiertamente, en todo caso no me importa hacerlo, aunque no tenga un collar suyo de hecho para mí esto – dijo sujetando su trenza – significa más que todos estos collares. Démonos prisa o llegaremos muy tarde.

Albert y Tom no tardaron en llegar a la caravana sus bravos guerreros estaban cubiertos de polvo, por lo que no tardaron en darse cuenta que la causa de su tardanza fue una tormenta de arena.

\- ¿No han visto a García?

\- No, pero nos enteramos que estaban hacia el sur cerca de Birket, al prever la tormenta adelantamos durante la noche así que adelantamos mucho camino, nos habrán esperado pero nosotros ya estábamos lejos de ellos. Y nos refugiamos tranquilamente durante la tormenta qué borró todos nuestros rastros.

\- Muy bien Stear, me alegra que estuvieras al mando.

\- ¡Alguien se acerca a la caravana!

\- ¡Es Candy!

\- ¿Qué hace la princesa aquí?, además no viene sola

\- No lo sé Albert. No creo que sea porque está desesperada por verte – le dice Tom a su amigo en voz baja – nos iba a esperar en la entrada del pueblo.

\- No estoy para bromas Tom, tu hermana no vendría hacia aquí sin ninguna razón. Algo tiene que haber pasado, vamos a su encuentro.

\- Si, tienes razón. Stear, Archie quédense con el grupo iremos a ver qué pasa – Con un rápido movimiento mientras subían a sus camellos ellos cubrieron su rostro con el velo para que las chicas no les vieran la cara, esto era algo sagrado y se consideraba como un deshonor que una mujer pueda ver el rostro de un hombre Tuareg (excepto su esposa) toda la caravana hizo lo mismo y se cubrió esperando que llegara su princesa.

Sus camellos parecían volar sobre la arena, tanto Candy como sus amigas eran buenas cabalgando en el desierto y aunque el camello no es el animal más veloz si es el más resistente y ellas sabían cómo sacarle el mayor provecho a su cabalgadura en estas circunstancias.

A lo lejos habían divisado la caravana, aunque no era esa la que les interesaba en ésta ocasión. Al llegar al lugar en que el practicaban las demás jóvenes no habían encontrado a nadie, sólo huellas de que se había librado un buen combate. Obvio que las chicas no eran muchas pues armadas estaban para enfrentarse; no había dudas que habían sido secuestradas por un grupo numerosos de hombres armados, debían darse prisa si querían recuperarlas pues no había duda que se las llevaban para venderlas en el mercado de esclavos en Trípoli.

Continuará...

Muchas gracias a todas por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy, la princesa Tuareg**

(Por Nerckka Andrew)

Capítulo 2

A lo lejos habían divisado la caravana, aunque no era esa la que les interesaba en ésta ocasión. Al llegar al lugar en que el practicaban las demás jóvenes no habían encontrado a nadie, sólo huellas de que se había librado un buen combate. Obvio que las chicas no eran muchas pues armadas estaban para enfrentarse; no había dudas que habían sido secuestradas por un grupo numerosos de hombres armados, debían darse prisa si querían recuperarlas pues no había duda que se las llevaban para venderlas en el mercado de esclavos en Trípoli.

Al ver que dos jóvenes guerreros se acercaban a ella, Candy los reconoció inmediatamente a pesar, que ambos llevaban su cara cubierta con el velo, así que les dijo a sus amigas que eran Tom y un amigo de él, Albert.

\- ¿Candy qué sucede, qué haces aquí?

\- Tom, Albert que alegría verlos, han secuestrado a las jóvenes de Amgar, las que estaban en el entrenamiento.

\- ¿Cómo ha sido eso, si el lugar es secreto para todo el que no es de la tribu?

\- Eso quisiera saber Albert, nosotras los estábamos esperando y como se tardaron llegamos tarde a las prácticas, cuando llegamos no había nadie, sólo señales de lucha. En ese momento Albert deducía veloz la coartada y respondía,

\- ¡Fue García! nos engañó haciéndonos creer que estaba tras la caravana, cuando en realidad sólo nos distrajo para atacar a la tribu.

\- Eso estaba pensando, pero alguien le debe haber informado de donde se llevaban a cabo las prácticas. Respondía Candy analizando la información que le brindaba el ser que más amaba secretamente. Albert de inmediato tomaba acción,

\- Gracias princesa, organizaremos a los hombres y partiremos en seguida. A lo que Candy le rebatía al notar que ya no la tomarían en cuenta, pegándole en su orgullo, agregaba,

\- Albert, creo que olvidas qué cuando estoy presente, soy la que doy las órdenes. Ahora iremos a ver al grupo y haremos un plan.

\- Perdón princesa, pensé que venía a avisarnos, permítame que la guiemos.

Tom se reía bajo su velo, conocía a su hermana y sabía que no se iba a perder la fiesta.

\- Candy no le presentarás a Albert tus amigas. Hola chicas.

\- A me olvidaba, Albert ellas son mis amigas Annie y Paty, son buenas guerreras aunque tuvieron otros maestros.

\- Encantado señoritas, soy Albert de las tribu vecina de Bakka.

\- ¿Del pueblo de Archie y Stear? Pregunto feliz Annie al saber que de ahí era su amado,

\- Si Annie, veo que conoces a mis sobrinos.

\- Albert mis amigas han recibido de tus respectivos sobrinos un collar cada una, así que creo que se conocen posiblemente si aceptan, serán parte de tu familia. Annie agregaba,

\- Bueno Candy, si tú aceptas a Niel creo que también formarás parte de la familia.

La cara que puso Candy a su amiga lo dijo todo, esa broma no era algo que a ella le gustara y menos en presencia de Albert, el cual podía creer con ello, que estuviese interesada en el presumido de Niel.

\- Era una broma. Aclaraba de inmediato al verla molesta. Albert serio y con evidente inquietud agregaba,

\- Niel no es mi sobrino, de hecho ni si quiera lleva mi sangre, su abuelo enviudó joven y mi tía lo aceptó por marido él ya tenía una hija que es la madre de Niel y de su hermana Elisa.

\- Me alegra saber eso, se nota perfectamente que él no es como tu familia. Declaraba Candy con tranquilidad.

Cuando se acercaron a la caravana, los guerreros saludaron a su princesa, todos admiraban su belleza y aunque muchos la pretendían, sabían que no todos estaban al alcance de esa petición. Más ella era bien querida por todos, su amabilidad y dulzura era conocida por su pueblo.

\- ¿Tienes pensado algo Candy? Cuestionaba Albert al no quererla ofender,

\- Si, mientras caminábamos pensé en que Annie, Paty y yo nos acercaríamos a la caravana de García, llamaremos su atención y ustedes los atacan por sorpresa. Albert de inmediato respondía alterado,

\- No podemos exponer su vida princesa y lo sabe. Ella con su acelerado corazón le respondía cercana a él,

\- Es por eso Albert que ustedes estarán ahí preparados para atacar a García. No creo que sea difícil seguir sus huellas, sabemos que se dirigían a Trípoli y sabemos también, cuál es el camino más corto, además su camello se distingue a millas con esos collares de plata que la ha puesto al cuello, casi ciegan a cualquiera en este desierto.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo princesa pero…

\- ¿Pero…? Albert ya no quería molestarla así que solicitaba,

\- ¿Podemos hablar a solas? – Candy se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia los camellos, sabía lo que Albert le diría pero ella no daría su brazo a torcer –

\- ¿Qué pasa Albert?

\- Candy sé que eres la princesa, pero prometí a tu padre cuidarte, sabes bien que él me dejó a cargo de tu formación y me sentiría responsable si algo malo te sucediera.

\- ¿Y me cuidarás de que nada malo me suceda? además Albert ¿dudas de que sea una buena guerrera? Si mal no recuerdo, en más de una ocasión me dijiste que era mejor que muchos de tus hombres, así que ¿por qué ahora dudas?

\- No dudo que eres mucho mejor, pero si te pasa algo yo, me sentiría culpable. Además pienso que a la que buscaban era a ti, ahora estás a salvo y quien quiera que haya tramado esto ya se ha dado cuenta que no estás en ese grupo, debemos de protegerte – En aquél momento una ráfaga de viento hizo que se levantara el velo de Albert dejando al descubierto su rostro, la turbación del momento le hizo sonrojar al poner en su lugar nuevamente el trozo de tela que lo cubría, miró a ambos lados por si alguien se había dado cuenta, pero no, todos estaban organizándose al mando de Tom –

\- No te preocupes, nadie te ha visto y ha sido algo involuntario, tenía ganas de volver a verte no has cambiado… - Candy sabía que estaba hablando de más, pero en cierta forma le gustaba poner nervioso a Albert y más en esa situación y sin más le volvió a decir – Espero que me dejes ver tu rostro nuevamente… y que no sea por algún accidente.

\- ¡Princesa yo! – No pudo seguir, Tom los llamaba para partir, era tarde y debían acabar antes de ponerse al sol.

\- Creo que seguiremos hablando de esto en el torneo. Vamos.

Para alegría de Albert, su joven princesa no tenía que participar en el recate, por fortuna se encontraron con un destacamento militar especial de Birket que estaba en busca del famoso traficante etíope y les facilitó mucho las cosas, entre el escuadrón militar se encontraban algunos familiares de la princesa y Tom, así que ellos tomaron el mando al saber lo que ocurría y le hicieron saber a Candy que no era necesario que ella interviniera, además los Tuareg, sabían que no podían entrometerse en un caso oficial y eso hacía que Albert sonriera a gusto, mientras observaba el gesto molesto de Candy, pero las cosas sucedieron de un modo diferente de lo que Albert esperaba.

La misión no fue difícil y redujeron el grupo de traficantes en pocos minutos, entre el escuadrón y los guerreros eran más numerosos que los hombres de García. Aunque les costó trabajo encontrar a las chicas; ya les había pasado antes con los traficantes de esclavos, estos ocultaban muy bien a sus víctimas eran capaces de hacer un agujero en la arena y cubrirlas hasta que pase el peligro, aunque algunas murieran asfixiadas… Ésta vez las chicas estaban escondidas en las alfombras, así pensaban transportarlas durante todo el camino, a Candy le llamó la atención ver el grosor de los rollos y se acercó a ver, ahí percibió un ligero movimiento en ellas.

\- Son para vender en Trípoli y son de encargo – dijo García

\- Pues las quiero ver, necesito una, para mi habitación

\- No están en venta así que puede irse.

Candy sin hacer caso a García se puso a cortar las cuerdas de una alfombra con la daga que llevaba en su antebrazo izquierdo, ante el inminente descubrimiento de su botín, García sacaba su espada y se disponía a atacar a esa curiosa mujer, que ponía en peligro su mercancía. Entrenada como estaba, Candy se dio cuenta de la situación, sabía que si las chicas estaban ahí, García impediría que se acercara más, así que con su otra mano la tenía puesta en la empuñadura de su espada, lista para defenderse, lo había hecho con Albert muchas veces y con su hermano también, pero esta vez era diferente y ese hombre pagaría caro su osadía, ella estaba dispuesta a vender cara su vida.

De un momento a otro tanto guerreros los Tuareg, como los miembros del escuadrón escucharon un batir de armas, no tardaron en ver que su princesa luchando con un hombre… A ninguno de los hombres le dio tiempo a llegar, pues Candy ya lo tenía en el suelo con la punta de su espada en la garganta de su oponente, con una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

\- Es todo suyo, ahora ayúdenme a desenrollar las alfombras donde las ocultas, ¡Ahora!

\- Muy bien hecho Candy, estoy orgulloso de ti.

\- Gracias Tom, sabía que tenía que hacerlo – acercándose a su oído le dijo – soy más lista que todos ustedes. Ahora preparen la comida y den de beber a las chicas mientras los demás preparan algunas tiendas para descansar.

\- Si princesa estamos en ello, espero que mamá no se entere de esto o dirá que no te cuido como debo.

\- Me habéis enseñado a defenderme, eso ya es cuidarme – le dijo a Tom dándole un abrazo. Su hermano la amaba con como a nadie y sabía lo testaruda que era, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, sabía que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados ese día, por eso agradecía que su padre no se negara en hacer de ella una buena guerrera y bien decía Albert, que ella era mejor que muchos de sus guerreros.

Albert estaba alejado del grupo, mientras se bebía su té con menta (costumbre de su pueblo) estaba meditando en lo que escuchó decir a García mientras lo detenían, él tenía razón y el objetivo raptar a la princesa. Según las palabras del propio García, no las llevaba a Trípoli si no, que le habían pagado para raptar a la princesa y una vez hecho esto, le darían más dinero por un supuesto rescate, pero en el grupo no estaba la princesa, por tanto el hombre aquel le dijo qué no había trato y que hiciera lo que quisiera con las mujeres. ¿Alguien mandó a raptar a la princesa junto con las demás jóvenes de la tribu para hacerse pasar por un salvador? ¿Quién haría eso? Además eso era una traición a su pueblo, un Tuareg nunca haría eso, las consecuencias serían muy duras, cuando se descubriera el culpable. ¡Tenía que encontrarlo!

\- ¿Pasa algo Albert, sigues molesto conmigo?

\- No estoy molesto, princesa, sólo me preocupé al ver que eras tú la que luchaba, pero veo que has aprendido muy bien.

\- Entonces… Es por el velo…

\- No, como has dicho fue un accidente ¿De verdad querías verme la cara nuevamente? Ya han pasado seis años desde que… hice el juramento y presenté mis votos debo de haber cambiado algo.

\- No has cambiado mucho y así te recordaba, pero con una sonrisa en lugar de tu turbación. Ahora ella le coqueteaba y eso lo hacía muy feliz, internamente.

\- Eso no es gracioso Candy, sabes que para un hombre Tuareg es un deshonor que una mujer vea su rostro…

\- Lo sé, pero fue un accidente. Agregaba ella con solidaridad en sus palabras. Albert comentaba,

\- Tengo algo para ti, pero no sé en qué momento dártelo.

\- ¿Y por qué no ahora? Están todos lejos y Tom sabe que estoy contigo. Le dije que estaría aquí.

Albert se puso de pie y sacó del interior de su túnica un collar de grandes perlas blancas y negras y lo puso delicadamente en las manos de Candy.

\- Espero que me hagas el honor de darme tu mano en el torneo, lucharé en el combate para demostrar mi amor por ti – Albert volvió a tomar el collar de manos de su princesa y lo puso en su cuello – Ella suspiro abiertamente y agregaba,

\- Espero que luches como el verdadero guerrero que eres, estaré atenta en tus combates, gracias, es muy hermoso.

\- Lo mandé hacer para ti, ahora tengo que decirte algo… con respecto a los secuestros.

Candy no tardaba en enterarse de todo y fueron a decirle a Tom lo que estaba pasando, pero éste antes de dejarlos hablar, reparó en el nuevo collar que lucía su hermana.

\- Bueno Candy parece que has atrapado a tu presa, ahora sólo falta que haga un buen papel el torneo.

\- Tom no vengo a lucir un collar, eso es algo que me interesa sólo a mí.

\- Lo sé Candy, sólo quería felicitarte – y sin más abrazó a su hermana y le dijo al oído – Este año el torneo será una verdadera batalla, todos querrán llamar tú atención.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **Hola chicas, les agradezco enormemente la acogida de este reto fic, son sólo tres capítulos y la verdad es que no he podido dar muchos detalles, así que ahora dándoles las gracias por sus reviews responderé a sus preguntas.**

 **Yessy, aquí está el capítulo y espero que te guste-**

 **Mi querida Mayra, gracias a ti participé en el reto de este fic, gracias-**

 **Glenda, gracias por tu comentario y los hombres del velo existen jajajajaja, es por eso que ambienté a nuestros rubios en ese pueblo, gracias por leer.**

 **Josie, me reí mucho con tu comentario e imaginación, deberías escribir algo te aseguro que no lo harías mal. Te cuento las mujeres pueden recibir todos los collares que sus pretendientes le obsequien, pero ellas pueden o no aceptarlos eso no las obliga a casarse con ninguno de ellos, y si el joven que a ellas le gusta no le ha obsequiado ningún collar ellas mismas se pueden declarar, y obvio como tú dices los hombres pueden aceptar o no, también son libres en ese punto, y si ellos no aceptan las chicas no se sienten mal por ello. En lo referente a que si el padre de Candy se casó con una extranjera, pues no, en este punto los Tuareg son muy cerrados (sólo se casan con su raza se hacen llamar inmouchar, nobles). La raza Tuareg son todos de rasgos europeos, hay muchas versiones de cómo se fundó este pueblo de raza blanca en el desierto y una de las más conocidas es que durante las cruzadas hubieron muchos naufragios, y como los nobles siempre viajaban con sus mujeres estos se quedaron en el desierto, al ser contantemente atacados por salteadores se adentraron en más en el desierto y fundaron su pueblo, de ahí que ellos no se mezclan con otras tribus, además tienen muchas costumbres medievales. Bueno Josie aquí no hay ninguna alfombra voladora jajaja. Gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **Mercedes gracias.**

 **Amnmoncer1708, espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Nina, disfruta con este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Elifffan gracias hermanita y disfruta el capítulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Candy, la princesa Tuareg**

(Por Nerckka Andrew)

CAPÍTULO 3

Ante la gravedad del asunto Tom también se quedaba pensativo, ya no se trataba del secuestro que en sí no lo era, pues las muchachas iban a ser entregadas nuevamente a su pueblo con su princesa, y de a verse sabido el culpable se hubiese llevado un buen castigo, el problema era que el hombre sin ningún escrúpulo al ver frustrado su plan entregó a las mujeres de su pueblo para ser vendidas como esclavas. La interrogante era siempre la misma ¿Quién pudo hacer eso a su pueblo?

\- Investigaremos y serán las propias jóvenes quienes elijan el castigo.

\- Me parece bien hermano, ahora creo que es hora de irnos ya hablaremos de ello y organizaremos una reunión. Las chicas ya han descansado y comido. Además invita al torneo a los primos y dile que pueden llevar a los miembros del escuadrón para que disfruten de la fiesta con nosotros.

Eran alrededor de unas quince jóvenes así que los guerreros las llevaron en sus camellos, al atardecer llegaban al oasis de Amgar. Ahí bajaban de sus cabalgaduras para que bebieran sus camellos y descansaran las mujeres, ya todos siguieron a pie el camino hacia su pueblo, donde sus familias las esperaban a la entrada de la aldea. Todos estaban felices por el encuentro y ya sabían que su princesa había acabado a García, qué fue ella quien descubrió donde las escondían.

El pueblo estaba orgulloso de su Princesa. Sólo una persona en todo Amgar, estaba hecho una furia, Niel. Estaba furioso que su plan hubiese fallado, llevaba meses preparándolo y García le había asegurado que todo saldría bien. Ahora tenía que tener cuidado si no quería que lo descubrieran como el autor del secuestro. Además se dio cuenta que alguien le había obsequiado a Candy un collar mejor que el suyo ¿Quién sería el nuevo pretendiente?

El "ahal" o gran torneo se llevaría a cabo en la siguiente luna llena eso sería a finales de semana a las afuera de la cuidad, así que para ese día todos los jóvenes y las mujeres solteras tanto de las tribus vecinas como de las lejanas poblaciones de los Tuareg, se reunirían ese día para que ellas eligieran a sus futuros maridos. Todos llevaban sus mejores galas y sus armas resplandecían con la luz de la luna y el reflejo de las fogatas que alumbraban el lugar.

Candy lucía radiante, su largo cabello caía en doce trenzas hasta más debajo de su cintura, su vestido era recto, sin mangas de un tejido parecido a la seda sari, con un cinturón de cuadradas piedras de jade y lucía sus siete collares. Por su rango fue elegida reina del "ahal", y fue quien dio comienzo a la fiesta y dando la bienvenida a todos los jóvenes en nombre de las mujeres presentes. Ante estas palabras de Candy uno de los jóvenes elegido de entre sus compañeros dijo.

\- El gusto, es nuestro bella princesa y todos esperamos tener el honor de vernos favorecidos de ganar el amor de un "ángel de Amgar".

Para empezar con romanticismo la fiesta, las jóvenes empezaron a recitar sus poemas, acompañadas de música, luego empezaría el combate.

Los guerreros ocupaban sus puestos, primeramente eran exhibiciones de manejo de armas: sables, dagas, lanzas, entre otros, muchos montados en sus camellos, otros simplemente sobre la arena. No todos los guerreros participaban en los mismos combates, había carreras de camellos, pruebas de fuerza, lanzamiento de daga o simplemente acrobacias para que las chicas disfrutaran. Entre todos los guerreros sobresalía uno por su gran estatura y porte noble, vestido de camisa y pantalones blancos sujeto a la cintura por una ancha faja azul oscuro, su capote de montar de manga corta era también azul y de fina lana, llevaba un gorro calado hasta las cejas y cubierto con su velo azul. Su espada y su daga cubierta de pedrería, así mostraba la pureza de su linaje, aún no había participado en ninguna demostración, él venía directamente a la lucha por el amor de la princesa. La prueba consistía en luchar con sus armas con cuanto guerrero se presentara, el ganador sería el que derribara más guerreros. Sin más Albert se presentaba en la arena y comenzaba la lucha, no sin antes dirigirse hacia su princesa y hacerle una reverencia.

\- ¡Es Albert! ¡Paty, Annie él comenzará la pelea!

\- Menos mal que Stear no participará en ese combate, su tío parece un gigante en combate. A lo que contestó Annie sonriente,

\- Si, eso mismo pensaba ¡Qué suerte que mi Archie no participa aquí! es un gran guerrero pero luchar contra su tío debe ser algo extraño para él.

\- Has visto luchar a Albert, Candy. Con su sonrisa pícara Candy contestaba,

\- Por supuesto él fue mi maestro de armas.

\- ¡Qué! Se asombraban las amigas, sin poder creerlo,

\- Pero nunca nos lo habías contado, como has podido ocultarnos algo así. Replicaba con enfado Paty y Annie la apoyaba,

\- Paty tiene razón, y se puede saber dónde eran tus prácticas que nunca te vimos con él.

\- No lejos de aquí, en un lugar que le designó mi padre. Y ahora, a callar que quiero ver a mi guerrero.

Albert era un excelente espadachín así que fueron pasando guerrero, tras guerreros sin poder derribarlo, seguido fue una lucha mano a mano. Albert se quitaba su capote y camisa dejando al descubierto su torso bien formado, para gusto de todas las presentes.

Sólo la altura de Albert que sobrepasaba a la media del pueblo, era un punto a su favor, así que derribaba sin problemas a sus contrincantes. Después de esta prueba todos tuvieron un descanso y sirvieron la comida, se formaban en grupo y comentaban como iban las competencias.

Candy, Annie, Paty que estaban con Tom fueron a buscar a sus guerreros para formar su grupo.

\- Felicidades Albert, te has lucido hoy, creo que a mi hermana, la envidiarán muchas mujeres.

\- Gracias Tom, vamos a comer.

\- Si, puedes sentarte al lado de Candy, Stear y Archie junto a Paty y Annie.

\- Ahora sólo falta la prueba de la lanza, espero que tu camello no se asuste, no está preparado a luchar de noche.

\- Mi camello está preparado para todo Tom, no me voy a presentar al torneo sin preparación.

Candy miraba a Albert orgullosa, sabía que no había otro guerrero como él, la última prueba no fue difícil y también vencía sin dificultad a sus oponentes. Por tanto Albert se coronaría como campeón de las pruebas.

Después de la lucha, llegaba el turno de las mujeres, ellas no competían si no que mostraban sus destrezas con las armas, complicadas danzas que llevaban a cabo con sus espadas, no temían a la muerte. Tanto Candy como sus amigas estaban en el grupo haciendo sentir orgullosos a sus pretendientes.

De entre todos los participantes había dos que no veían con buenos ojos lo que ocurría. Elisa nunca había visto participar a Albert en un torneo y eso sólo significaba que se había declarado a alguien, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando lo vio caminar junto a la princesa, su hermano le había asegurado que Candy lo elegiría a él, sin pensarlo se fue directamente a hablar con él.

\- ¿¡Qué has hecho!?

\- Nada, ¿por qué?

\- Albert, está paseando en la compañía de Candy, me dijiste que tenías un perfecto plan para que ella te eligiera a ti

\- Eso creía, pero el estúpido de García no lo hizo bien y no pude hacer nada.

En mal momento dijo esas palabras Niel, pues los primos de Candy y Tom, junto con los miembros invitados del escuadrón escucharon todo. Acercándose en ese momento le dijeron.

\- Creo que estás en un grave problema Niel, ningún Tuareg te perdonará que hayas vendido a nuestras mujeres a ese traficante.

Llevado ante los guerreros reunieron a las mujeres rescatadas y le explicaron lo escuchado. Candy y Albert, no estaban lejos y se reunieron al grupo. Con dolor por ver la traición de uno de sus guerreros, la princesa dictó la sentencia que impusieron las mujeres antes de la pena capital.

\- Me duele tu traición Niel, pero el daño que has hecho tendrás que subsanarlo, las mujeres de la tribu piden venganza, serás azotado antes de llevarte al desierto.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le arrancaron el velo dejando al descubierto su rostro, le quitaron la espada, su daga y las partieron en dos, así deshonrado ante las mujeres, repudiado como guerrero, fue llevado para su castigo, finalizando este, sería llevado al desierto si agua, donde lo dejarían a su suerte.

Pasado este amargo momento, se volvieron a reunir, era la hora del baile y prácticamente las muchachas ya habían elegido a su futuro marido. Albert y Candy caminaban juntos bajo la luz de la luna llena, sin decir nada más Candy se giraba hacia su guerrero, diciéndole.

\- Acepto y deseo ver tu rostro, cada día de nuestra vida juntos.

\- Princesa, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo – no podía hacer mucho para demostrar su cariño, pero con su mano acaricio la mejilla de Candy y le dio las gracias –

Aquel día terminaba alegre para todos, aunque muchos se quedaron sin prometida esa noche, todos disfrutaron, era de esperarse que Annie y Paty aceptaran a sus guerreros, así que Candy estaba feliz por sus amigas.

Candy decidió que la boda se celebraría en un mes, sus amigas lo habían hecho a los quince días, al igual que muchas de las jóvenes del pueblo.

Los novios llevaban sus trajes de gala y Candy hacía alarde de todas las joyas como princesa que era, terminado el ritual se sirvió la cena a los invitados, dando a los novios una exhibición de destreza de armas como parte de la fiesta. Terminado todo, los novios se dirigieron hacía sus habitaciones para seguir con su propio ritual.

Candy miró a su esposo a los ojos y con su más radiante sonrisa le quitó el velo,

\- Éste era el mayor de mis sueños volverte a ver así.

Luego tomando unas tijeras de plata sobre una bandeja fue cortando una a una las veinte trenzas de su guerrero.

\- A partir de hoy todos sabrán que eres un hombre casado.

Albert disfrutaba de cada parte del ritual, ahora era su turno y quitaba de sus trenzas once pinzas y tomando las trenzas de Candy puso las que le faltaban. Terminado esto Albert tomaba con sus manos el dulce rostro de su princesa ambos se miraron a los ojos y se acercaban lentamente juntando sus labios en un dulce beso que daría el comienzo a su nueva vida juntos.

FIN

 **Y bien chicas ya llegamos al final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, les agradezco enormemente su apoyo y comentarios disfruté mucho leyéndolos y ver que a pesar de ser un fic diferente lo disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **Amonecer1708: tu respuesta al premio de un millón ya está jajaja, y ya que te has reído con un Albert sonrojado ahora disfruta de este Albert guerrero. Gracias-**

 **Nina: Disfruta mucho el capítulo y bueno no te pongas triste que me he agregado a otro reto y algo nuevo saldrá dentro de poco. Gracias.**

 **Klair Velazquez: Gracias y espero que también te agrade el final.**

 **Mercedes: Me alegra que te haya gustado, ahora disfruta del final.**

 **Stormaw: jajajajaja lo que reí con tus comentarios y tienes razón en él, espero que te guste el final.**

 **Josie: ¡Bingo! Mira que sí fue el ocurrente de Neil y ésta vez sin el influjo de su hermana. Y ya vendrá la inspiración tú no te des por vencida, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Glenda: gracias me alegro que disfrutes con esta historia y creo que puedes regalarle un velo a tu marido y decirle quieres ir al Líbano de vacaciones jajaja o simplemente ambientarlo en tú hogar… (Preparando estoy otro reto, ya les avisaré)**

 **Tania Lizbeth: Amix gracias por tu apoyo, en cuanto pueda leeré tu reto.**

 **Yessy: gracias y espero que te guste el final.**

 **Gracias a todas (en especial a las que leen en silencio, yo también lo hice)**


End file.
